After rain comes fire
by annefleuremma
Summary: A story about what happend in the months after Zuko found his mother.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender or Avatar: Legend of Korra. I'm Dutch, so English is not my mother language. Please don't be bitchy when I make mistakes but please help me out.

Chapter one.

I was some months after Zuko found his mother. They decided that Ursa would stay in Hera'a with her husband and Zuko's half-sister Kiyi, and that Zuko would come over every other month or so. Iroh got his teahouse back of course, and he lived happily in Ba Sing See.

It was early in the morning. Although Zuko's sleeping problems where disappeared, he was wide awake. Later this morning master Lee-Fu would come over. Lee-fu was, although his name implicates other, not a firebender. He was actually a master of words. Lee-Fu was the royal writer of history and biographies. Zuko wanted him to write down his story so far. He wanted a honest story. With the good and bad choices he made. At 10 am, one hour before Lee-Fu would arrive, a hawk flew into the royal castle. It carried a note that Lee-Fu got himself into a shameful accident with his trying-to-firebend daughter and that he would send his best student to come write the first few passages. It reminded Zuko at his first firebending lessons. Fire can be so unpredictable. One moment, nothing comes out of your hands, and the next moment the fire burst out of your hand palms with the power of hundred ancient fire dragons.

He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was about noun when the palace doors were opened to welcome a visitor. The girl who walked in was welcomed by the head-guard. Since everything went better with Zuko and his sleeping problems, de Kyoshi-warriors left. And a long time had gone since the last assassination attempt was held on the Firelord. "You must be Cai, the student Master Lee-Fu wrote about, said the head-guard." "Yes, I am", she replied when trying move her ash black hair out of her face. "Nice to meet you", said the head-guard. "I'll escort you to the throne room. "

Zuko hated the throne room. It reminded him of his youth, and especially his father. He still sees the impressive flames covering the edge of the platform where the throne is situated. When he looked up to his granddad or father when he was a young boy and they were Firelord, he couldn't even see their faces most of the time. Like there was no soul. Like they were just lifeless figures standing for something that was put in them by the devastating power of the fire that was rushing through their veins as royal blood. The fire fed their anger, and their anger fed the fire. But Zuko knew better now. He had learned from his time spending with the Sun Warriors that fire also means creating life and not only ruing it. And that was exactly the reason Zuko used the flames around his throne to.

Cai walked the throne room in tense. "Welcome Cai", said Zuko. "F..F..Firelord", said Cai softly when she bowed low to the ground." It's an honour." Cai was very tensed, how many times do you get to work for a lord? "Please call me Zuko." Zuko jumped of the podium, right through the flames which apparently didn't affect him, and walked towards Cai. He held out his hand. Cai reached for his hand and they start shaking. There was something in Zuko's handshake that made Cai her body fill with some kind of relieve, like it was just a meeting between two normal people. Of course Zuko was a normal human being, but at this point Cai didn't know anything about him accept for the heroic stories she heard about him turning against his father to, together with the Avatar, make the world at peace again. Not everybody she knew found those stories so heroic though. Many Fire nation-citizens saw his collaboration with the Avatar as weak, and a crime against his own nation. A crime that needed to be punished." Follow me," said Zuko. They walked though the palace's hallways to a small room where only a sort of desk, tree chairs and some typical Fire nation wall-decorations were. Cai was very impressed with the beauty of the palace from the inside. The two set down." Cai, before we start, there is something of you I want to know", Zuko said.


End file.
